Nowhere I'd Rather Be
by CoolDiva
Summary: A sweet, cute oneshot featuring JasonKimberly.


**Disclaimer**: _PR aren't among my earthly possessions._

**Felt like doing another oneshot. A lil sweet ficlet.**

**Crusaders (ya know who ya are), I hope you like.**

**On with the show...**

* * *

**Nowhere I'd Rather Be**

It was a warm, gorgeous, Friday night in June. Jason and Kimberly Scott were on a secluded beach, lying on a blanket, snuggled up together, staring at each other. They had a small radio nearby- which was playing soft music. The two twenty-seven-year-olds had been married a year and three months. Cheesy and cliched as it sounded, both truly felt as though they were the only two people in the universe. They were filled with a peace and warmth that only they could give each other.

Kimberly smiled. "I could stay here, just like this, for the rest of my life."

"Same here, Pinky," he said, reaching up to stroke her soft hair.

"When we first met, I knew- I mean, even at five- that you were one person that'd always, always be in my life. Always be with me," she said.

"I always felt that way, too, Kim," he said honestly.

"You took a part of me to Switzerland with you," she said.

"Which part?" he joked. He laughed when she growled.

"Don't make me bite you, Scott," she said.

"And that'd be bad, how, exactly?" Jason said, mock confusion. Kimberly laughed and swatted him on the arm. Then, she turned onto her back and stared up at the sky while Jason gladly admired her lovely profile. She sighed contentedly.

"Remember how you, Zack, Trini, Billy and I used to just lay in my backyard and look up at the sky when we were kids?" she said with a fond smile.

"Yeah. We'd always pretend that we lived somewhere in space with no parents," Jason said with a laugh. Kimberly laughed as well.

"Then, after Zack, Tri and Billy would go home... you'd always stay and we'd talk about our dream jobs and celebrities we wanted to marry. What we'd name our kids," Kimberly said, grinning at the memories.

"And how we'd live next door to each other," Jason said.

"And the pool parties we'd have," she added. She looked at her husband and smiled. "We've had some great times, haven't we?"

"No argument there, Firebird," he said.

"Look how far we've come. Look at us now... married to each other. And I wouldn't have it any other way," she said seriously.

"Neither would I. I wouldn't trade what we have for anything. I love you, Kimberly, and I always will," he said, looking deeply into her eyes and causing her to tremble slightly.

"I'll always love you, too, Jason," she said softly.

He smiled. "Hey, do you want any wine? I think I left it in the car, so-"

"Actually, Rex, no wine for me. Or wine coolers," she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah. But, check with me again in about, oh, say... six months," she said. Her tone was casual.

Jason's eyebrows shot up after he'd let her words register. "Kim, you're-"

"Most definitely," she said happily.

"Well, when did you find out?" he asked.

"Yesterday afternoon. I wanted to surprise you," she said.

"Job well done," he said with a chuckle.

"I think that's _my_ line," she joked, patting her belly. He laughed and pulled her into a loving embrace. She hugged back just as tightly. Neither had been so happy since their wedding day and the day they'd fallen in love. "This is amazing, Rex. We're gonna have a baby. We're really gonna be parents. Us!"

He pulled back to look at his wife. "I hope it's a girl."

"You really want another me on your hands?" she teased.

"Huh. That's a good point," he said, a mock look of thoughtfulness on his face.

"Just for that, I'm gonna make you watch that DVD of my cousin giving birth to her daughter. And I'm gonna play the part where the head's coming out over and over again" she said, nodding.

Jason shuddered, then, laid back on the blanket. "I _still_ can't believe she gave everyone that as Christmas presents. Pinky, what is _up_ with your family?"

"Some of 'em are definitely weirdoes, but, look at the bright side: we only have to see 'em once or twice a year," Kimberly said.

"Doesn't get any brighter than that," he said, nodding.

"You know what, though? I'm actually hoping for a son. A little girl would be great, but, I just really want our firstborn to be a boy. That way, he can protect his sister- if he has one," Kimberly said.

"And spy on her for me whenever she's around any sex-crazed teen boys," Jason said. Kimberly rolled her eyes and he laughed, then, pulled her on top of him. "You are one beautiful lady, you know that?"

"So are you," she said sweetly, her eyes dancing.

"Hilarious. Just for that, I'm gonna make _you _watch ESPN for twelve hours straight," he said.

"Isn't it illegal to be cruel to your loved ones?" she said- causing him to laugh. She grinned.

"You know something? It's gonna be so great embarrassing this kid," Jason said, grinning.

Kimberly laughed. "Agreed. I know I've said it already, but, I love you."

"I love you, too," he said. She pressed her lips to his just as the opening of Brian McKnight's version of "Crazy Love" began streaming through the speakers.

* * *


End file.
